


You and Me

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

"It’s supposed to be you and me against the world, right?"

Leaving for Stanford wasn't really his idea of Heaven. Yeah, he got away from his dad, but the damn man told him never to come back. Really? Did his big brother, the one he had been hero-worshiping since birth, really think that?

What about the Christmas he gave the Amulet to him? He saw that too. Sure, he wasn't with Dean when he saw that part of his Heaven, but he still remembered it.

What about all the bedtime stories his big brother read to him? What about the hundreds of times he had his brother look in the closet and under the bed to make sure there weren't any monsters hiding? What about every time they played hide and seek or tag in Bobby's house or in the old cars?

What about every damn minute of his life?

Yeah, he did like leaving for Stanford. It was his first real stand as his own man.

But that was not his idea of Heaven.

It wasn't even close.


End file.
